A Little One-To-One
by Sincostax
Summary: KF and Robin have a little chat in the midst of the night. Fluff and hints, no smut. It's kinda short and peters out towards the end (cause I kept stopping and starting) but please comment with constructive criticism and praise, if I deserve it (: ROBIN/KID FLASH 3


Robin's cold frame lay still in the middle of his small single bed, covered in goose flesh.

His eyes bore into the ceiling and his mind was open to everything he could hear around him – every small detail that resounded in the other rooms of Mount Justice. This was the longest time he'd spent away from Batman, from Bruce. He was told he may need to live away from the Manor for a while, to bond with and get used to his new team. Robin didn't want that. To live so far from Bruce.

Batman was the closest thing he had to family, since his was all gone now. The Flying Graysons, just a faded memory.

His mother and father, now only a silhouette in his mind. He _was_ alone. And there was no-one to-

"U-ahhh" came a yawn from just outside his door. It was a passing team-mate, up late in the middle of the night.

All of Robin's senses came crashing down to land focused on that noise, and any other which emanated from it's source. It sounded male – which rounded it down to 3 people (because he knew it couldn't be Tornado).

Quietly, Robin stood – mask still planted safely on his face, the only real thing hiding the past that lay beneath. He silently pulled a t-shirt over his miniature frame, one which was clearly too big for him, and tucked it partially into his sleeping pants.

He slipped out of his room door, paying close attention to the dark silence of the hallway around him and watching inquisitively towards the archway that led to the kitchen.

There he saw, in the dim lighting used at late hours of the night inside the base, a red headed speedster wearing only his red boxers.

Robin deduced, just as quickly as he realised it was KF, that he was rooting in the fridge for a midnight snack. Not surprising, seeing as the guy could probably eat his way through the world's supply of food and ask for dessert. On agile feet, Robin made his way down the hall as quietly and stealthily as though he was on a mission and sneaking up on a villain rather than Flash's protégé.

He stopped behind Kid, on the other side of the kitchen top island.

"Wally, right?" Robin said, making KF drop a sandwich before he could bite it.

"Woah, man!" Wally exclaimed, turning to face the boy whom was only about his chest height. Wally looked Rob over, thinking of what he knew about the kid. Batman's protégé, estimated 13 (give or take), _very_ quiet _and_ stealthy. There wasn't really much he could know, with Bats and his side-kick being so hush-hush about everything. Wally didn't get how they could be that way.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, "I'm Wally. And you would be? Robin?"

"Yeah," the boy wonder smiled softly, "That's me."

The two looked at each other for a while, Robin making note of anything he hadn't noticed before and Wally just... looking. This kid was quite a sight, y'know, without being homo. He had lean legs which, for his height, were pretty long and quite a nice build – a good amount of muscle, obviously without looking like a body builder.

Wally, from Robin's perspective, looked like a ladies man. He had the kind of eyes which would say anything to keep you happy, as long as he could get what he wanted from you... And as long as he knew that. His body was pretty ripped for a 16 year old, his muscles not being too big or too small and from what Robin could see there was no unneeded excess of anything. Of course, Robin could only see from Wally's hips up, but he still looked pretty good. Robin had never really thought of a guy like this, and it was kinda weird but he liked it. He was pretty comfortable with these thoughts – didn't see a problem at all, of course, as long as they stayed _in his head._

Wally noticed Robin's stare, his cheeks turning pastel pink.

"_Dude_, I wish I hadn't forgotten my shirt-" Kid paused, looking stricken with thought "-Back in a flash."

Suddenly, where Wally had stood, there was a pale blur of peach skin and red hair followed by a small gust of air – before Robin was, again, joined by the speedster who had now covered his bare chest.

As soon as he was still, after altering his shirt, he smiled at Robin.

"Back, babe" He grinned, before blood came rushing back to his face. He had lost his pastel pink glow in partially dressing himself, but now he had turned tomato red. His gaze avoided Robin's, which was only full of amusement.

"Heck, sorry, didn't mean to say that – I mean, I'm usually in the company of girls 'cause guys don't really like me, so I guess I'm kinda used to using 'babe'. I mean, obviously I don't mean like me as in _like_ me but I mean – not that that's not okay, 'cause it is, like if you were then that'd be fine. Well, not that I'm saying you are, I just-" the speedster rambled at about the speed he could run, and Robin had to quickly cut in just to at least slow Wally with a, "Look, I get it – you don't have to go on" and a chuckle.

Wally came to a quick stop, his hand raising to scratch his cheek as he swallowed loudly.

Silence fell in the space between them, awkward for Wally – thought provoking for Dick.

Whilst Kid tried to fill the awkward space of time with food, Dick contemplated the abnormality of being in the presence of another hero. Sidekick? No, no, hero.

He'd been in the presence of heroes before – nigh on constantly the presence of Bats – but what he meant was an _irregular_ presence _staying_ near him. Dick would be living with these other young heroes for the foreseeable future, which meant getting used to a strange thing. Man, he hoped he could be close to these guys – he wouldn't want to end up being singled out or anything for being younger or less_ open_.

Wally pushed the last couple inches of a sub sandwich into his mouth and seemingly swallowed without chewing – the norm – before taking a moment to, again, look at Robin. It was weird how hard he was finding it to keep his cool 'round this kid, especially with him _being_ _a kid_. Maybe it was just 'cause Wally had known about the famous "boy wonder" before this whole one-to-one situation, and he was kinda inspired by him, but it felt like it was something bigger than that.

Perhaps he had a man-crush.

Wally laughed out loud at the thought, doubling over and gripping his stomach. Wally West, the great lover of babes, having a crush on some kid at least 3 years younger than him? Priceless!

The laughter wore off and Wally stood back in his previous stance, Rob looking at him like he was crazy, before he let forth a small chuckle in turning to leave. Ha, yeah right, a man crush? … But then again...

"By the way, Kid Mouth," Dick said pausing to look at Wally, who raised his eyebrows in answer, "The name's Dick... But that's between you and me."

Wally's eyes widened in sudden realisation. Bats didn't let this protégé give away any personal information – especially his real identity. This could only mean two things, that the boy wonder was feeling rebellious while going through puberty or that he actually trusted the speedster in the short period of time they'd known each other.

As Dick made his way down the hall, feeling satisfied that he'd made a good decision, Wally thought on the dual meaning of Dick revealing his name. Trying not to be too hopeful, Wally decided it was the latter reason, and smiled to himself at the potential of a truly awesome new relationship.


End file.
